


lamp: the prince who ran

by JJ2003



Series: one shots (requests open in comments) [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Kidnapping, M/M, Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ2003/pseuds/JJ2003
Summary: Roman was a prince from a distant land, sent to do a year of school in the human world. however, he met the loves of his life whilst there and now wants to stay since his parents wouldn't except him having a relationship with humans. so he runs away, his boyfriends still don't know until a familiar face turns up to retrieve Roman one day. but would the others be safe with them around? in roman eyes, no they wouldn't.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: one shots (requests open in comments) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063901
Kudos: 9





	lamp: the prince who ran

Roman sat on the couch, humming as he read through the one of last note he wrote all those years ago before he ran away, he kept his drafts and unused versions tucked in here and a few times a year he brings it out to remind himself of what he had done, what he had left behind for his beloveds. he laughed reading the first few notes he wrote out to his twin brother, he had refracted a time and place when they were happy remembering the life he left. Virgil, who was sat on the other couch on Romans left, looked up from his phone at the sound of Roman laughing. he smiles and stood walking over "what you laughing at princy?" he asked plopping down next to roman effectively glancing at the note pad in Romans hands (which he recognised as Romans notebook he never let him or the others read no matter what) before it was pulled away so he couldn't read the content on the page. Roman didn't want them to know who he was before he was him.

he had thought about telling them but he feared he would upset Virgil and Patton. Virgil would freak about how roman would have a better life without them and would be scared of roman realising that and going back to his life. Patton would be upset that he left with nothing but a note and would insist he go home, even though they would never see him again if he did, and Logan... Logan would probably ask lots of questions about his life since humans had limited knowledge of fairy's, especially royalty. Logan would be too interested in the answer that he would notice how unconformable it was making roman answering these questions. 

roman wanted to tell them but he knew things would never be the same if he did. so he didn't.

roman smiles to Virgil "it nothing, just a memory from before" his boyfriends knew he ran away from home, but they didn't know anything else about before that.

** ________________ **

Roman sat on the bench at the far end of the park near the woods entrance, he was humming along to the music playing in his ears, he didn't notice the shadow lurking behind him, the shadow suddenly jumped forwards cupping something over Romans mouth. roman jumped started to stream, hoping someone was around to hear his screams but there was no one, Patton was in eyeshot but not in hearing distance since his voice was muffled. he started to feel dizzy. and suddenly there was a voice behind him "don't worry big bro, we won't hold it against you" and before he could attempt to shout again he was out like a light...

**________________**

when roman woke up, he was in a large room, it was white and red and he instantly recognised the royal bedsheets looking around... he was home. not the one he considered home now but the one he ran away from. roman instantly jumped up, pulling the bedsheet off himself whispering under his breath "no, no, no no no no! this is just a bad dream" he reaffirmed himself. he was finally out of the sheets rasing towards the door, only to be stoped by a figure he hadn't notice enter the room "roman calm down" they said.

he recognised the voice as melissa, his old personal guard. she had him in a tight grip stopping him from moving "no, I need to go back to them" he frantically screamed trying to break free from her grasp. but she was too strong.

he eventually gave up, going limp in her arm, sobbing head in his hands trying to convince her to let go "roman, that's the worst idea you've had, leaving" he looked up, tears standing his face. Jessica his brother's personal guard (Melissas best friend in fact) stood there. the door shut behind her obviously there incase roman got through melissa without seeing reason. Jessica was also a runaway but she just left her kingdom to another. roman had run to the human world. she sighed looking away from roman, almost in shame.

when she looked back he saw the look that showed pity towards him. she stepped forwards "Remus didn't just take you roman, he followed the jolly one home and took them to, all three of them. there here, they're scared and there worried about where you are. you were the last to wake up" roman broke at that...

**_________________**

roman dashed into the room. making his brother, mother and father jump, they had forgotten how dermatic he was "what have you done with them!?" he screamed. melissa entered shortly after followed by Jessica. she understood why he was upset but she knows what would happen if he didn't stop... she tried to explain it to him but he was too far gone to see reason. all he cared about was finding them.

the mother stood up walking over "how dare you young man!" she slapped roman across the face making his head fly to the side. everyone else flinched but him. too far in his anger to care about it "how dare I?!-" he snapped his head back, his mother flinched at the look on his face, anger terminating off it "-how dare you! you've kidnapped not only me but them as well! was running away not a big enough wake-up call!" he snarled towards his 'family' not caring what they thought of him. 

his family had a look of discus on his face "you ran away to be with humans roman! what were you thinking! they are nothing but scum!" 

... and he lost it

anyone who passed the room heard the screaming match take place. roman trying to make his parents see reason whilst they whereas stubborn as ever but roman was gone caring "why can't you just let me be happy! I was finally happy with them but then you had to ruin it!" he felt the tears falling from his face. and suddenly Remus and his mother felt bad... was he not happy with them "why can't you leave me alone to be happy, I didn't ask to be born into this family! and if I had a choice I would have picked a different one" it went quiet at that. but then a slapping sound rang through the room. but this time it wasn't his mother who slapped him "pull your self together boy! there humans who have corrupted you! we never should have sent you to a human school no matter what your school said!"

and roman saw that he father wouldn't change, he didn't over the last 5 years he was gone and he never would... he wanted to leave, just leave and forget but he couldn't put the others through that, because he loved them.

roman was sick and done with this. he slapped his father across the face "that was the best thing that happened to me! the only thing I thank you for! do not blame them for this, it's your file for neglecting me all my life and then forcing me to do things I was unhappy with. I was miserable before I met them! why can't you see that!" roman was crying again, hard this time.

and his father finally snapped.


End file.
